Your Immortal
by SuperChuckHolly
Summary: I have severely edited My Immortal the Worst Fanfic Ever. I tried to follow the story line, fixing the incredible number of mistakes. I have a decent regard for the English language, literature and the HP series, so it's not as bad. Not hilarious though.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ebony Way. I have long black hair (ebony, ironically) with multicolored streaks. My skin is rather pale, which is appropriate, because I'm a witch attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy; I'm in my seventh year. I'm somewhat "gothic:" in fact, on the day my story starts, I was wearing all black (surprising!) On this particular day, it was for some reason alternating between rain and snow at intervals, which made me happy. No sun. I was standing in the Entrance Hall, having just finished dinner- leaving the Great Hall. There were a few girls I knew to be obnoxious and judgemental. As my default action is around them, I put up my middle finger.

"Hey Ebony!" I heard someone shout. I looked up. It was Draco Malfoy.  
"What up, Draco?" I asked.  
"Nothing." he replied shyly.  
I was amazed by how cute he was. But then, of course, a few of my friends called me over, and I had to break my gaze.

The next day, I woke up in my dormitory. It was snowing/raining again. My fellow Slytherin, Willow, walked into the room, obviously back from breakfast. She began to change her clothes for the second time that day. As she did so, she grinned at me. "I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday," she said. "Do you fancy him?"

"No."

"Yeah. Right." she muttered.

We walked out of the dormitory into the green common room. Just then, Draco walked up to me. We greeted each other cheerily, and started a conversation about the wizarding band, the Weird Sisters.

"Did you hear they're going to be playing in Hogsmeade soon?" Draco asked.

"WHAT?"  
I was amazed. I love the Weird Sisters quite a bit.

"Yeah. Do you want to go with me?"

"Of course," I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

On the night of the concert, I primped and groomed quite a bit; got dressed, straightened hair, painted nails- the works. And then I was ready. I went outside to find Draco waiting there for me, holding his old Nimbus 2001. He was wearing a quite faded Weird Sisters t-shirt that looked like he had got it when he had first heard of the band.

"Nice shirt," I said, winking.  
He grinned. "Thanks."

He got onto his broomstick and gestured for me to get behind him on it. We flew towards Hogsmeade. On the way there, we discussed our potions final that we had had that morning. We laughed quite a bit. Finally, we reached the venue.  
There was a mosh pit forming before our very eyes. We joined into it, still laughing way too much.

_"Spinnin' 'round like a crazy elf  
Dancin' by himself  
Boogie down like a unicorn  
And no stoppin' till the break of dawn  
Put your hands up in the air  
Like an ogre who just don't _care" sang the frontman.

"I love his voice!" I shouted over the music.  
"Me too!" he yelled back.  
We laughed even more.

As we continued to "dance," I watched him. It was obvious he was having the time of his life there. And the night kept going. It was somehow the longest night I've ever danced through. But it was also the greatest.

Of course, there are so many shades of grey in memories. The next part was a different color altogether.

We rode into the Forbidden Forest.


	3. Chapter 3

I was still giggling from the last story as a sat down cross-legged on the Forest floor.

And suddenly there was a moment of sanity.

"What the hell are we doing _here_?" I asked.

"I have no idea. It just seemed right."

This was all very unexpected.

Draco leaned in quite close and I looked into his eyes (this is also all very cliche, but it's really what happened).

And then, somehow, we ended up "making out," my back against a rather large tree. It became quite passionate- and we began with the fatal error of removing our clothes. Shirts, pants, bra, underwear. All gone, in a heap on the leaf-strewn ground.

We, obviously, began to have sex. It was my first time. And by the feel of things, it was his, too. It was getting so **interesting**, but then another very cliche thing happened.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?  
Miss Way, mister Malfoy. You might want to return your clothes to their rightful places, for you are about to follow me."

"Oh!" I muttered/exclaimed (no, not sexual. in surprise.)

We got dressed, followed him- all as instructed. Dumbledore seemed to be rather angry, quite different from how I've usually seen him.

I started to cry; I never get in trouble. Simply never.

"Ebony?" Draco asked cautiously?

"Yeah?" I sniffed.

"This part doesn't matter. We had fun earlier."

I nodded in agreement, as we reached the Great Hall.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are these students doing out of bed?" Professor Mcgonagall asked sharply.

"They were engaging in inappropriate activities in the Forbidden Forest," replied Dumbledore.

Professor Mcgonagall turned to us.

"Out of beds," she started, "at night," her voice rising with each word, "in the Forbidden Forest, doing highly inappropriate things? Multiple detentions, both of you. and 150 points will be taken from Slytherin!"

Draco and I glanced at each other.

"_I can live with that,_" I whispered to him.

He nodded slightly.

"Now, could you at least tell me _why_ you decided to do all this?" Mcgonagall inquired.

"...We have no explanation," I answered.

"Well then. Off to bed, both of you."

As we walked back to thew common room, we both smiled at each other. We were thinking the same thing;

_I can definitely live with THAT!_


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next day, fortunately. I stretched and yawned, sore from the night before- moshing, sex, the usual. I dressed happily, and headed down to the Great Hall. I was eating some perfectly innocent Pixie Puffs (my favorite cereal of all), when someone brushed past me roughly, causing my to spill the milk form my bowl.

"Bastard." I muttered, regretting it immediately as I looked up into the face of a gorgeous boy.  
Well, a little to familiar to be incredibly gorgeous- it was Harry Potter.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned jokingly.

"Harry," he said, smiling.

"Hi. I'm Ebony. Want to sit here?"

"Won't a Gryffindor sitting at the Slytherin table look just slightly odd?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. Sit."  
We talked for a while, and I decided he was a great guy. But then Draco came up, saying he had a surprise for me, so I had to get up and follow him.

Draco and I held hands as we walked upstairs. The staircase we were on changed suddenly, so we had to turn around and take a longer route. We got into the common room and headed for the girls' dormitory.

"Wait," I said, stoppingin my tracks.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dormitory, the staircase turns into a slide. Could we go to the boys' dormitory instead?"

"That's fine with me," Draco said.

We headed up the stairs. When we got to my room, we sat down on my bed. We looked at each other, for some reason feeling awkward. I gestured to him to sit cross-legged in the middle of the bed, and as he obliged, I closed the curtain around my bed. It was considerably darker now, but there was a little but of faint Scotland winter sunshine seeping in from the top.

We suddenly started "making out" again, this time even more passionate than the last. We, once again, removed our garments. naturally, we had sex. While inside of me, breathing hard, he kissed me in a strange new way that was different than any kiss I had ever shared with anyone before. But then another cliche thing happened- he mistakenly whispered Harry's name.

I couldn't tell if he was just on a different train of thought, muttering angrily about other things on his mind, or if he had been fantasizing about Potter for years. Either way, I was insulted, and rolled over, beginning to put my clothes back on quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, obviously very confused.

"...Nothing," I answered.

"Okay."

He put on his clothes as well, and left the room.

I went back to the Forbidden Forest to contemplate.


	5. Chapter 5

I was inexplicably depressed. I actually started to cry, knowing it was quite silly of me. And then, of all the times it could have happened, someone was approaching me. I looked up.

It was You-Know-Who.

"How the hell did you get here-?"

"Young girl. You must kill Harry Potter for me."

"What? No!"

He leaned in close, looking extremely threatening with his dead red eyes.

"Kill Harry Potter. You know the killing curse?" he asked.

"Avada Kedavra? Yes, of course...but I still won't!" I answered.

"Yes, you shall. _Imperio._"

He disappeared. He didn't disapparte, but must have cast an invisibilty spell upon himself. I listened to him leave, leaves crunching inapporopriately merrily as he went. I stared straight ahead, not really seeing anything.

"Ebony?"

It was Draco.

"Hey," I replied.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

I am unaware if I sounded vague, distant, robotic, or just in any way different, but even if I did, he didn't notice.

"I figured out why you left. I'm sorry, dear; I swear, my mind was elsewhere. That's all."

I accepted this. We walked back up to the school, while I contemplated how different this Draco was from the one I had heard about from classmates.

I was worried about Voldemort all day, and the next. Hermione could tell something was wrong. (I don't really understand how I became friends with her, either.)

"Ebony, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Everything is fine."

Now, I know that I sounded vague then. I could tell in her eyes, full of concern.

"Really? Alright..."

I wondered if she knew I was under the Imperius curse.


	6. Chapter 6

[AN: yeah, Greg is Goyle. And the reason she uses the internet term "OMG" is because she is muggle-born (Draco doesn't know), and I decided that the story needed a bit more stupidity.

We went to our Care of Magical Creatures Class together. Harry was there.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

We both looked at each other for a few moments. The class began, and as we reviewed the Nundu (a gigantic, ferocious, gray feline the size of a donkey), it was obvious to our instructor (Professor Hawkesworth) that we could care less, but she continued.

" . . .said to stalk the East African country of Tanzania. 1900s..."

"_Psst!_" I whispered.

"_What?_"

"_Why is she-?_"

I stopped there because there seemed to be something wrong with Harry; he looked rather faint. And then he ...fainted. Unconcious, he feel to the dirty snow-covered ground. Hermione and Ron were whispering to one another looking terrified. After about half a minute, he seemed to be awaking. He suddenly seemed quite able to stand, and walked a few feet toward me.

"Voldemort has Draco."

Of course, Harry and The Gang saved the day and Draco.

A week later, I woke up in the Slytherin girls' dormitory as usual. Willow tiptoed over to me (Ariana was still sleeping), and said rather quietly,  
"Draco has another surprise for you. God knows what. Because of course there's not yet another concert in Hogsmeade or anything..."

"O-M-G...what band?" I asked loudly, surprised.

"Order of Merlin, the Owl Post. But we can't even be sure that's what the surprise is, dear. And we ought not to wake Ari."

"Go to breakfast, then?" I suggested.

"Alright. Have you even seen Draco since he got back from You-Know-Who's clutches?" she inquired, opening the door for me.

We proceeded down the staircase and through the common room while I greeted back mulitiple friends who had interrupted us. Once we got to the corridor, our conversation continued. "I've seen him around. Greg said said he's been moping in his dorm, though..."

"Do you think he might be in shock from the whole thing?"

"Hmm..." I said, hoping to end the conversation; we had reached the Entrance Hall, and I had spotted Harry.

Willow realized I was done talking and went over to her other friends at the Slytherin table. I tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as I made my way across the hall to the Gryffindor table, where the famous Potter had just sat down.  
I joined him and started a conversation about the [suspisciously conveniently placed upcoming concert.

"Oh, yeah, I thought I might go with Ron and Hermione. Oh, and your friend over there wants to talk to you," Harry said, pointing at a girl trying much harder than I did to not attract attention as he walked to the Gryffindor table.

It was the now-awoken Ariana, looking annoyed and amused. "Oh, hey, Ari!" I said, hoping I could keep my voice down, but speaking a little too loudly just the same, "'Sup?"

The intensity of her mixed emotions went down a little, replaced with confusion as she noticed who I was talking to. "Oh, um, hey, Potter. Willow, Draco saw you over here and wanted to know what the fuck you're doing there."

I glanced back to my own table, where I saw my Draco, looking rather sour. I did not reply.

"...Okay, no explanation. But he is _pissed_. And he says he's given up on the surprise. And he also says you can hang out with Potter as much as you like."

Stunned, I watched her walk away.

"Well then. Want to go to the conert with me?"

"Sure...!" he replied, taken by surprise.


End file.
